Talk:A Marriage of Inconvenience
Not sure how to edit wiki pages, but the quest finished text when killing Veronica only is: You've killed one of the most unpopular women in Brightwall. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but on the other hand, she was asking you to murder her husband. No one's going to go out of their way to turn you in. :To edit a page all you need to do is click on the Edit button at the top and find the bit you want to change. I'll add this bit to the page now, thanks for posting it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Why the spelling edits were reverted As the Wiki uses Commonwealth English instead of American English, the spelling should remain as jewellery rather than jewelry. WikiaWizard 20:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I did not use American English (see below). I used the in-game spelling.--Garry Damrau(talk) 06:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) But I'll check again. Let it stet as is.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Per Wiktionary ;jewelry http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=jewelry&action=edit&section=1 editEnglish http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=jewelry&action=edit&section=2 editNoun jewelry (usually uncountable; plural jewelries) #Alternative spelling of jewellery. I had a look and it is definitely jewellery in mine. Although this may be another case of regional localisation differences. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I'd better get used to eating crow because I'm having another helping right now.:) Thank you, Enodoc for trying to help me save face, but I was wrong in stating that I used the in-game spelling. Fable III DOES spell it "jewellery" in-game and I was mistaken. Any consolation I have is that Brady Games (Page 316 Gifts) got it wrong also. I guess I get defensive when my "American English" gets treated like a bastard child.You will note that I did have the wisdom to let WW's undo stet. (Note to future readers:This is how an edit war is avoided)Garry Damrau(talk) 07:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Make five fall in love augment I've noticed on two separate playthroughs that when you make the spouse fall in love with you it will fully augment any weapon with the "make 5 villagers love you" requirement that you're carrying. Might be worth noting on the page, it sure is a time saver. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:35, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Trivial addition: tiresome "make +5 villagers love you" (The Money Shot, Mirian's Mutilator, etc.), likewise are additionally"magically" fulfilled in this context. APROPOS the above: the positor of information is correct but as with so many other things in Fable III, there is this stipulation curiosity: the "LOVE" augment 'glitch' works as described ONLY IF your Hero is FEMALE. Heaven knows why? Fable 3, great game full of esoteric little mysteries and insoluble curiosities, ha.... Further Notes: I don't know if playing as Princess was relevant or not, but it appears, at least, with certain weapons, the "glitch" automatically completes ANY "friendship" requirement. I wore the Casanova and the Sandgoose, and both instantly completed in their friendship augmentation... Someone should empirically go back and out and in again from the Sanctuary as the quest unfolds, to determine when this occurs - merely after becoming friends, "lovers", both, or the deceitful agreement to marriage part...